On the Road to Recovery Part One: The Shooting
by mcgirl
Summary: The first in a series of POV’s and stories starting at the first season finale continuing at ITSOTG and will eventually end after Noel. Chapter 5-President Bartlet's POV
1. Josh's POV

Disclaimer: I do not own The West Wing or any of its characters and am making no profit off of this.

On the Road to Recovery Part One: The Shooting

Spoilers: season 1 finale and ITSOTG

Summary: The first in a series of POV's starting at the first season finale continuing at ITSOTG and will eventually end after Noel.

Information: I know this has been done so many times but I did not intend to copy anyone's. I wanted to add my own POV to ITSOTG and the second season.

Josh's POV

I thought everyone was going to wait for me. Sam, C.J., Toby, and I usually walk together after a speech but then I told C.J. to go ahead since I forgot my coat. I'll catch up to them because it looks like the president is going to work the rope line again.

It was a great night to an eventful day. I'm glad Toby's brother is safe. I never want him or anyone else to go through the pain of losing a sibling. I still miss Joanie so much, but on to positive thoughts.

I really need to tell Toby and Sam what a great job they did. I'll tell them when I see them in a few minutes. We'll probably go to the White House after this but I should really call my mom. I haven't spoken to her on the phone for a month or visited her in awhile. Leo reminds me I should and has ordered me to quite a few times. Guess that comes with the territory when you work for a close friend of your father's. I really do miss my dad too. I wish I could see them and my grandfather but I don't want to die yet.

"Gun" someone said.

What, gun I thought just as I hear the sound of gunfire.

I'm stuck I can't move, I know I should fall down but I'm frozen. I need to unfreeze so I can look for my friends. I think I see Sam and C.J. falling down. One of them is hurt. Someone runs into me and I feel a burning pain in my chest as I finally fall to the ground.

My shirt is getting wet and sticky. Why is it wet, it isn't raining, maybe my pen broke and its ink. I look down and see that it is red. I feel a great amount of pain, oh shit I think I've been shot because that looks like a lot like blood. I need to make it to the stairs then someone will see me but it is really hard to move.

People are running around. I try to yell out for help but the words cannot come out. I don't understand why people aren't helping me. If I saw someone shot I would help them, even a Republican.

Someone finally helps me get to the stairs. Maybe I'm wrong, maybe I did not get shot, maybe the person who ran into me just pushed me down really hard but why would I be bleeding. This really is too complicated to think about right now. I just want to go to sleep but it's too loud and it hurts too much to go to sleep.

Is that Toby, he looks angry but then again Toby is always angry about something. I can't make out what he is saying but he said my name I think. I'm glad he is not hurt.

He doesn't look angry anymore, he looks concerned. Why would he be concerned, I'm not hurt that bad am I because I have stuff I need to do at the White House tonight plus call my mom but if it makes him feel better I will go to the hospital to make sure I'm alright.

Maybe it is worse than I thought because I've never seen him looked so concerned, particularly about me. He is yelling, can't he be a little more quite. It really is hurting my ears but right now I think that is the least of my problems. I've heard him yell a lot but never like this. I really wish I could hear what he is saying, something about a doctor I think as I'm falling down. Toby caught me though which is good.

Is that Sam and C.J. coming too? I thought they were hurt. I saw them go down. I'm glad they are okay.

They look as concerned as Toby. They are saying something but I can't understand them again.

More people are coming toward me. Guess I'm Mr. Popular tonight, not that I mind people seeing me but I've got to get to New Hampshire. Leo said there is a presidential candidate that is the real thing and I should come see him because that is what sons of old friends do.

I can't think anymore but I should really tell them I can't go to the hospital now because I need to go to New Hampshire.


	2. Toby's POV

Toby's Point of View

I think the speech went very well.

Granted I'm not as self absorbed and arrogant as Josh who thinks he is God's gift to politics. Come to think about it he thinks he is God's gift to everything. No matter what I say, I do think Josh is a nice guy. I may even like him a little bit but I can't let that out. I don't want to ruin my reputation.

Anyway about tonight and the speech, after I heard about my brother I thought nothing good could come out of today but he is now safe. I probably need to call him when I get back to the White House.

We worked hard on that speech and it is good to see hard work pay off.

I really should find Josh, C.J. and Sam. We usually go out together but for some reason or another I have seen none of them since the speech was over.

I hear someone shout "Gun" and hear gunshots' being fired at us as someone pushes me down.

A few minutes which seem like hours the gunshots finally stop. I hope all my friends are alright.

I'm looking around for my friends but I don't see them. Is that Sam and C.J., yea I think it is good to know they look at least physically alright.

Now I need to find Josh. I just have a bad feeling that I can't get rid of. Josh always gets into the middle of things but hopefully I'm just being paranoid. He is probably trying to help people right now, that is it I think trying to reassure myself.

I scream Josh's name but he does not answer.

I turn around and see Charlie coming toward me.

"Hey, Charlie, are you okay" I say.

"Yeah" Charlie said.

"Have you seen Josh?"

"He got in the car with Leo" Charlie said.

"No, he didn't. Shanahan got in with Leo. Josh didn't get in the car" I say as Charlie goes to see the woman who called for help.

This is not good, something is wrong. Josh may be helping people but he would come and tell us he was alright especially after me calling his name numerous times.

I think I see his head and run toward him. Good to know he is safe too but he should have answered me.

"Josh! Didn't you hear me shouting for you? I didn't know where the hell you" but I stop mid sentence because I was wrong. He was shot, come on Toby you need to call someone but right now I can't speak.

I don't think I have ever seen this much blood before.

"I need a... I need a doctor! I need help" I'm finally able to get out.

He's falling over but I catch him so he does not hit his head on the concrete.

I try putting pressure on the wound but it seems like nothing I do keeps the blood in.

I see Sam and C.J. running toward us. Why aren't the paramedics here yet? I'm going to write a formal complaint and yell at whoever is in charge about how late they are if they do not come now.

There is a look of horror on their face as they see Josh.

"Josh, everything is going to be okay" Sam said as C.J. just stands there quite.

I think he is trying to reassure himself as much if not more than Josh and maybe us right now.

Finally the paramedics arrive and we are forced to get out of the way

"We need to come with Josh" C.J. finally said.

"Only one person can come" the paramedic said.

The three of us look at each other and know Sam is the one who should go.

"We'll meet you at the hospital Sam" I say

We somehow are able to find a car but the look I gave people told them to stand out of our way so that may have had something to do with getting a car. We had somewhere we had to be. I drive to the hospital breaking every law in the books to get to the hospital when Josh arrives.

Like Donna said I will not stop because of stoplights for any of my friends, my brothers or sisters if they are in trouble.


	3. CJ's POV

C.J.'s Point of View

"Hey C.J. the speech went great didn't it" Josh said smiling.

"Yea, we need to tell Toby and Sam" I said.

"They are probably waiting outside for us" he said going outside.

"Didn't you have a coat on earlier" I said.

"Oh, yea I did, must have forgotten it. You go ahead and I'll meet you in a few minutes. It looks like the president is going to work the rope line so we'll have time" he said smiling, then running back into the building.

I really do like Josh but he would forget his own head if it was not attached to him.

I really do not want to go to the White House after this but we need to go back. All I want to do is go home, maybe take a nice long bath and go to sleep. I guess it is the price you pay for working in the White House.

I'll probably have to look over all the things that happened today as well as the speech. The reporters will probably want to hear about the space shuttle which will probably be a story for at least one or two more days.

I see the president is working the rope line, which will make us be here for at least ten more minutes.

I am right behind a police car when I hear someone yell gun.

I know I need to go down but I'm frozen.

Someone pushes me down just as a bullet goes right where I was just a second earlier.

A few minutes later the gunfire stops and I get up. I can still hear people screaming but believe that we are safe, now I have to find everyone else when two paramedics come towards me.

My head really hurts but it could be worse I could be shot. I want to thank the guy who pushed me down but don't know where he is.

"Left thigh, nerovasc intact" one of them said.

"She's stable. Give me some 4 by 4's" paramedic number two said.

"Scalp laceration, secondary to fall" paramedic number three said.

"I hit my head on the ground" I say.

"No LOC" paramedic four said.

"Somebody pulled me down" I say wondering what a LOC is.

"Are you C.J. Cregg" paramedic four said.

"Yea" I say

"Can you tell me what day it is" he said.

"It's still Monday" I say wanting to find out what happened to my friends since I see none of them. I hope they are alright.

"Ok, C.J., you're more shaken up than anything else, I don't think you're going to need stitches but you should find some place to lie down" he said while I am thinking about the president and know I will not be able to lay down for the rest of the night.

"Is the President dead" I say hoping he will say no.

"I wouldn't know anything about that" he said leaving while I silently pray that no one else needs him tonight.

"You all right" Sam said coming up to me. I am glad he is fine, but what about everyone else.

"What" I said quite not grasping what he said.

"Are you alright" Sam repeated.

"Yeah, where's the President" I said.

"He's on the way back to the White House, so is Zoey, they just put Leo in the car, you all right" he said still concerned.

Sam is a good friend, come to think about it I do not know what I would do without Sam, Toby, and Josh. While Sam and Josh annoy me more often than not they would each go to hell and back for someone they considered a friend and lucky for me I am their friend.

"Somebody pulled me down" I say as Gina runs by.

"Gina" Sam said.

"I can't talk right now" she said.

You've asked me how I am but what about you" I said.

"I'm not the one who hit their head" Sam said.

"Are you alright" I said again.

"I'm fine" he said.

"Have you seen Toby or Josh" I said since it was a few minutes since we saw each other.

"I saw Toby but have not seen Josh" Sam said worried now that he had the time to think about Josh.

"He's probably helping people" I say hoping that is the case. One thing I know about Josh is that if he saw someone hurt he would stay with that person till help arrived.

"I need a... I need a doctor! I need help" we heard Toby say before either of us could do anything else.

We both run to Toby knowing that something is wrong but praying it is not Josh.

We get up to where Toby is and see Josh lying on the concrete bleeding.

This can't be happening; Josh can't be hurt I repeat over and over again in my head.

"Josh, everything is going to be okay" Sam said while I stand there silent.

I'm the press secretary and am supposed to be able to think quickly, act quickly but cannot manage to say anything.

I always thought if something like this happened I could take charge and not leave it to the men around me. After all women can do anything a man is able to do I have told myself.

I'm exactly like the girl on television who stands there while the men take care of everything leaving the women quite looking in horror.

I know I should say something do something but still can't.

Why the hell aren't the paramedics here yet? They come quickly for a bump to the head but for a gunshot victim it takes forever and three days.

Finally the paramedics are here.

I am able to speak and say "We need to come with Josh."

"Only one person can come" the paramedic said.

I know that Sam has to be the one that goes; we all know that as Toby says "We'll meet you at the hospital Sam."

We finally get a car and Toby drives off probably breaking every traffic law. I want to, no need to see my brother and for once I don't care if Toby breaking the speed limit is on the news as I try not to cry.


	4. Sam's POV

Sam's Point of View

The speech went great. Toby and I worked a long time on it.

It's times like this I am glad that Josh came and got me for the Bartlet for America campaign.

Josh is my best friend I do not know what I would do without him. Luckily I will not have to find out for a long time.

Where is Josh. I see C.J. but I cannot find Josh anywhere. We'll meet up with him later because it looks like the president is going to do the rope line plus we all have to go back to the White House after this.

"Gun" I hear someone say as bullets are fired.

I see C.J. and am able to push her down just as a bullet flies where she was.

When the gunfire stops I get up, not wanting C.J. to see that I was the one who pushed her down.

I see Toby and he looks like he is looking for someone. Josh is probably helping people right now because that is what Josh would do. He would forego his own safety if he could help someone else.

I know that he was not shot because he is my best friend and best friends know if their friend is hurt.

I walk up to C.J. finally noticing paramedics looking at her head.

You all right" I said.

"What" she said.

"Are you alright" I repeated.

"Yeah, where's the President" she said.

"He's on the way back to the White House, so is Zoey, they just put Leo in the car, you all right" I said still not convinced she was telling the truth.

"Somebody pulled me down" she said as Gina runs by.

I still don't want to tell her it is me. I know I should but I'll think of that later.

"Gina" I said.

"I can't talk right now" she said.

You've asked me how I am but what about you" she said.

"I'm not the one who hit their head" I said.

"Are you alright" she repeated.

"I'm fine" I said hoping I was reassuring her.

"Have you seen Toby or Josh" she said.

"I saw Toby but have not seen Josh" I said worried now.

Josh should have told us he is alright by now. I know he wants to help people but he has had time to tell us he is alright. It is strange that I have seen Toby but not Josh.

As I thought earlier he is just helping people, yea that is it.

"He's probably helping people" she said.

"I need a... I need a doctor! I need help" we heard Toby shout causing both of us to look toward Toby as we run toward him.

Josh is lying on the concrete bleeding. He was shot and I did not know. How does a best friend not know there friend is shot.

Why the hell is a paramedic not here right now. If Josh dies I will sue them for everything they are worth. I'll also make sure they lose their license to practice this. These people will be lucky to have the clothes on their back when I'm done with them.

Think positive Sam, Josh is not going to die. He is your best friend.

I finally manage to say "Josh, everything is going to be okay.

The paramedics have now come and we are pushed out of the way.

"We need to come with Josh" C.J. said.

"Only one person can come" the paramedic said.

I want it to be me but I can't speak right now.

"We'll meet you at the hospital Sam" Toby said.

They put Josh into the ambulance and we are rushed to the hospital.


	5. President's POV

President Bartlet's Point of View

Today was a busy day but I think the speech went well. I am very lucky to have such good speech writers as Toby and Sam.

I have a great senior staff, even Josh with his 'secret plan to fight inflation.' We would not have won if Leo did not bring Josh in. I don't think I've ever told him how much I value him, how I think of Josh as the son I never had.

I am excited about watching the softball game no matter what everyone else says. A man should wind down the day with a beer and a sports game. It is the American way.

Luckily I've recorded the game just in case I was not there in time because as Mrs. Landingham loves to point out I do enjoy working the rope line

Gina yells out "Gun" as I hear bullets firing around us. The secret service pushes me into the car. They are telling me we are going back to the white house.

I felt a slight pain earlier but I think that is just from them pushing me into the car. No one has told me about Zoey yet.

"Is Zoey safe" I said hoping he would say yes. I don't know how I am going to live if she gets hurt, if she dies because I wanted to become president of the United States.

"Zoey's secure" Ron said.

That is the best news I have heard in a long time but I need reassurance that she is okay, that my little girl is alright

"Get her again."

I need to hear her voice right now and they are not letting me. Something has to be wrong.

"She wasn't hit sir. She's" Ron said but I interrupt him.

"Get her on the radio, please" I say forcefully.

"Sir, she can't talk right now."

"Why can't she talk" I say not believing what the secret service told me earlier.

"She's vomiting in the car" Ron replied.

"Why the hell," something definitely has to be wrong.

"It happens, sir, we'll..." he said as I interrupt him again.

"Why is she vomiting?"

"It happens. It could be shock."

"Ron" I said.

"She might have got an elbow on the stomach" he says as I interrupt him again.

"Is Gina with her?"

"Gina put her in the car" Ron said.

"She's not with her?" I thought that Gina would be with her.

"She's got two other agents in the car. She's got Mike and Fred, sir. They're going to have her back in the White House."

"Why isn't Gina in the car?"

"Gina put Zoey in the car then stayed behind for the ID agent. Mr. President, please."

I'm gasping for breath but don't know why. I haven't been shot.

"Is anybody dead back there" I said concerned about the people I work for who are like family and the supporters.

"We don't know, we don't think so" Ron said.

"What happened to your hand" I said concerned that Ron is shot. We should have gone to the emergency room instead of the White House.

"I got hit" Ron said.

"Oh God, turn around, we gotta go to the hospital" I yell.

"We have to get you to the White House" Ron said adamant about it.

"We're going to the hospital! Let's go" I order

"I have to put you inside the White House, Mr. President. This isn't something we discuss."

"My daughter is throwing up on the floor in the car behind us. You're losing blood by the liter, not to mention how many broken bones you got in your hand, but let's make sure that I'm tucked in bed before we do anything" I say pausing.

I think I have been shot as I hear Ron tell the driver to turn around and he checks to see where I was hit.


	6. Josh's POV2

Josh Point of View

They put me on something, it is very uncomfortable but they aren't giving me much of a choice because they are strapping me down.

Sam is coming with me so maybe we are going to New Hampshire after all but why would they strap me down and put me in an ambulance, or at least I think it is an ambulance. I'm not sure right now.

I don't want to think right now, everything is all jumbled up.

I'm trying to tell them I need to get to New Hampshire but they won't listen to me. Since Sam is here I won't have to come by New York which will save a lot of time.

There are a lot of people around me doing different stuff but I'm fine, right.

"Josh stay with us" someone who I think is Sam said but again I don't know.

I'm cold, maybe I should ask for a blanket, yea I think I'll do that but they are ripping my clothes off. That is not a way for me to keep warm and they put an oxygen mask on me.

Isn't it May, shouldn't I be warm in May?

I'm having hard time breathing, I think, trying to breath it is not working.

I try finding Sam because I heard his voice earlier but I got dizzy, this isn't good.

"Josh, I'm here you don't need to look for me. Everything is going to be okay" Sam said grabbing my hand.

Of course it is going to be okay. I'm going to go to New Hampshire and meet this great man running for president who is a great president.

How can he be running and be president at the same time that is confusing. I'll need to ask someone about that later but that is not important right now.

Why are the sirens so loud? Maybe I can ask the president if the sirens can be turned off. I've never known them to be this loud before.

The sirens finally turned off, maybe the president is telepathic or I said it out loud. That would be scary if the president could read my thoughts.

The doors are opened and they take me out.

I want to ask where we are going, maybe we are going to New Hampshire but it is to short of a trip to be in New Hampshire

I think we are in a hospital, I wonder who is hurt.

I see C.J., Toby, and Sam in the hospital so they are alright which is good and Leo and the president are back in the White House so everything is cool.

Maybe it is me who is hurt; they've been focusing on me a lot and saying my name which probably means something bad is happening. I am in a lot of pain.

I wish someone would tell me what is the matter, because I shouldn't be here.

I need to meet with someone; they need to listen to me, why aren't they listening to me. I have to go to New Hampshire.


End file.
